Baby
by Naomi-chan7
Summary: Shizuo, Izaya, Masaomi y Anri están todos en la casa de Izaya en un día caluroso cuando Izaya accidentalmente llama a Shizuo con algo más que un mal nombre. Shizaya.


Este fanfic es una traducción del inglés.

Autora: MikadoTheAirConditioner

* * *

Baby

Era un día caluroso. No solo un día de camisetas y pantalones cortos, oh no. Era más bien un "Ir desnudo incluso aunque te vayan a lanzar en la cárcel pero a quien le importa porque está muy _caliente_ ", tipo de día, Y por supuesto era húmedo como diablos.

Mikado, Masaomi, and Anri habían sudado durante todo el día de colegio. Porque incluso pensando que Raira era un muy buen colegio con increíbles estudiantes, no tenía aire acondicionado. Al menos Anri tenía puesta una falda asi que ella no se estaba _completamente_ derritiendo, pero sus dos amigos no eran tan afortunados.

Inmediatamente después de que el colegio terminara los tres se dirigieron a la casa de Izaya por dos razones. Uno, su apartamento tenía aire acondicionado y dos, él también tenía helado y paletas en su congelador para tales situaciones. Y por supuesto, porque ellos querían salir con su maravilloso psicópata amigo. Pero era sobre todo por lo que pudieran no saber que fuera de su helado y aire acondicionado.

Cuando llegaron allí ellos estuvieron un poco sorprendidos al encontrar a Shizuo e Izaya descansando afuera en la terraza, hablando y riendo como si ellos no estuvieran tratando de matarse el uno al otro diariamente. Aunque últimamente ellos parecieran haber acordado una renuente amistad. Todavía intentaron causarse daño corporal entre sí, pero después que regresaran a la casa de Izaya, remendaron las lesiones del otro, y vieron una película. Mikado, Masaomi y Anri no lo entendieron pero en ese momento no era importante. Lo que era importante era encontrar algo fresco para comer.

Izaya levantó la vista desde donde estaba leyendo una revista y les saludó con la mano. No parecía como si él estuviera sorprendido de ver a los tres adolescentes, incluso después de que ellos irrumpieran en su apartamento sin tocar. (En realidad, era sobre todo Masaomi irrumpiendo con Mikado y Anri siguiéndolo y protestando que debieron hacer sonar el timbre o por lo menos tocar.)

"¡Hey chicos!" llamó el pelinegro. "¿Qué pasa? Shizu-chan y yo justo nos sentamos aquí afuera tratando de coger una brisa de aire frío en este día infernalmente caluroso."

Shizuo dio un débil gruñido al sobrenombre, pero se veía como si el calor había agotado toda su energía y su voluntad para pelear. Estaba tomando un gigantesco vaso de agua que estaba prácticamente lleno hasta el borde con hielo.

"Oh, no mucho," dijo Masaomi en respuesta para la pregunta de Izaya. "Tú sabes, solo muriendo en el colegio del calor. ¿Te importa si me quito mi camisa? Me voy a quitar la camisa."

"¡Masaomi!" protestó débilmente Mikado. "No deberías solo caminar dentro de la casa de alguien y quitarte la camisa."

"Eh, a nadie le importa, ¿verdad chicos?" Cuando no llegó ninguna respuesta sonrió ampliamente. "¿Ves? Apuesto a que a Anri realmente le gusta la vista. ¿A ti no?

"¡Masaomi!" protestó nuevamente Mikado mientras Anri se ruborizaba de un rojo brillante.

Ellos estuvieron sentados en la terraza por alrededor de una hora, que en realidad no tenía sentido porque el aire acondicionado estaba adentro, y ellos lo tenían a todo volumen pero estaban sentados afuera, sofocándose y sudando en el sol. Ellos ya habían ido por una caja de paletas y estaban trabajando en terminarlo en un segundo cuando eso pasó.

Fue después de que terminaran la segunda caja. El día seguía caluroso y el sol seguía pegándose abajo con fuerza sobre ellos, pero nadie se sentía como para levantarse y conseguir otra caja.

"Dime, Izaya, ¿cuántas cajas de paletas tienes?" cuestionó Mikado.

Izaya se encogió de hombros. "Eh, no lo sé. Un montón, tal vez alrededor de diez o quince. Solo estoy contento de que mi congelador pueda contener tantos." Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. "Shizu-chan ve a traer otra caja, me estoy derritiendo."

"Tráela tú mismo." Gruñó Shizuo. Inmediatamente quedó asaltado por los suplicantes ojos de Izaya, Mikado, Masaomi, e incluso Anri. Él dio un pequeño gruñido de frustración, pero se levantó para ir a buscar las golosinas. No soportaba los ojos de cachorrito.

Volvió y le dio la caja a Izaya. El agente de información insistió en que él podría ser el que repartiera el helado porque él no confiaba en que ninguno de los otros no cogiera alguna golosina por sí mismos. Era entendible que quisiera mantenerlo alejado de Masaomi, pero los otros no comprendían porque no confiaba en Mikado y Anri.

Cuando Shizuo le entregó a Izaya la caja de paletas, sucedió.

Sin realmente prestar atención, Izaya distraídamente agradeció a Shizuo por la caja. "Gracias, bebe."

Todos congelados. Izaya sintió cuatro pares de ojos volviéndose para mirarlo y el dio un nervioso encogimiento de hombros y rió. Sintió sus mejillas calentarse ligeramente y maldijo su rubor.

"Ah, mi error. Quise decir amigo"

Masaomi resopló. "Desde cuando alguna vez has llamado a Shizuo 'amigo' antes. Dime, Izaya, ¿hay algo pasando entre ustedes dos?

Izaya tiró una paleta directamente a su cara. Le dio en la nariz. Por ahora ambos, él y Shizuo, tenían rubores en sus mejillas.

A medida que la tarde avanzaba el incidente fue olvidado, algunas veces el pelinegro y el rubio se miraban el uno al otro mientras el otro no estaba mirando. En un punto Shizuo estaba tan atrapado viendo a Izaya riendo que no se giró a tiempo cuando el hombre le miró y lo atrapó mirándolo. Ambos retiraron la mirada con un sonrojo.

Eventualmente, los tres adolescentes decidieron volver a casa. Se despidieron de sus amigos y se fueron. Justo al irse Shizuo e Izaya se quedaron solos. Era un poco incómodo. Ambos miraron alrededor de la habitación, al piso, fuera de la ventana, cualquier lugar que no fueran los ojos de la otra persona.

"Bueno," dijo Shizuo de repente. "Debería irme yendo también."

Izaya asintió en acuerdo. Mientras Shizuo caminaba afuera de la puerta le dijo un rápido adiós a su amigo.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo no pudo evitar pensar en el anterior incidente. Le hizo sonrojar y sentirse caliente y sentir un hormigueo.

Él no podía realmente pensar en qué pasaría si Izaya lo llamaba asi de nuevo.


End file.
